This application claims the priority of German patent document 198 38 641.9 filed Oct. 29, 1997, and German patent document 197 47 730.5-21 filed Aug. 27, 1998, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an air bag module in a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a window air bag module which is mounted along a roof frame of the vehicle to protect a vehicle occupant""s head from impact with the roof frame or an adjacent window.
German patent document DE 44 26 848 A1 discloses a window bag, which is accommodated in a folded state in a container, which is held along a door frame part in the passenger space by means of a clamping device at the frame part. The combination of the lateral window bag with the gas generator in a container, which can be fixed, into an air bag module permits a simple and cost-effective installation. German patent document DE 22 49 988 A1 discloses an air bag, which can be filled with a gas and is disposed in the head region of a passenger in a container laterally at the roof frame and, together with the latter, forms a part of the roof frame lining.
German patent document DE 92 11 423 U1 also discloses an air bag, which can be filled with a gas and, folded together in a container, is fixed to frame sections of the side window.
German patent document DE 296 05 896 U1 discloses a device which protects passengers against a side impact and includes a head air bag which, folded together, extends in an installing tube along a roof frame.
German patent document DE 296 03 316 U1 relates to a device for protecting passengers against a side impact, with a window bag, which is held with the filling gas generator at an adapter plate, which serves to fix the module to a roof frame. The module is covered by a roof-lining plate.
Moreover, Great Britain patent document GB 2 297 950 A shows a window bag, which is stowed in a duct in the door frame of a motor vehicle, from which the window bag emerges in the event of a collision and spreads out over the side window.
With these known air bag arrangements, the protective action in the event of an impact commences only after the activation of the air bag, i.e., a vehicle occupant is protected from impact with the vehicle frame or the air bag housing only after the air bag is inflated.
Moreover, publications are known from the state of the art, in which air bags are described which are not constructed as window bags along a roof frame of a vehicle. Energy-absorbing elements are assigned to these air bags but cannot protect the passengers in the event of a collision next to a folded-together window bag which has not yet been activated, from a high impact with the side wall lying further back relative to the window bag or with the roof frame of the vehicle.
In European patent document EP 07 73 142 A1, a vehicle air bag is described, which has, within the air bag, a pot-shaped, energy-absorbing element, which is deformed upon a collision with the passenger, in which the air bag is not yet filled. The pot-shaped, energy-absorbing element has passages for the gas from the gas generator. In the event of a prior deformation, the cleared cross section of these passages could be changed and, with that, hinder uniform filling of the gas bag. After the deformation of the energy-absorbing element, the air bag will also no longer lie in the intended position, for a favorable unfolding. A protective function would not be achieved by this pot-shaped element next to the folded air bag.
European patent document EP 0 734 917 A1 discloses an air bag cover, which is equipped with a yielding sandwich construction for damping a collision of the head with the air bag cover. The cover lies over the folded air bag at a great distance from the car body structure and therefore has no damping effect on the passenger impacting to the side of the folded air bag.
In European patent document EP 06 66 203, an air bag container is described, the opening edge of which, directed towards the passengers, is lined with protective elements, in order to avoid a hard impact of the passengers with this edge. These protective elements are also far removed from a hard car body structure and can therefore also not prevent a hard impact with this structure.
It is an object of the invention to improve the protective action of an air bag module for a passenger, and particularly a window air bag mounted along the roof frame.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing an air bag module in a motor vehicle, comprising an elongate container which can be fixed along a roof frame of the vehicle and in which a window bag is folded which, after a crash signal, is filled with gas, emerges from the container and covers vehicle parts in a passenger space, wherein an energy-absorbing element is mounted in or at the container along the roof frame of the vehicle, said energy-absorbing element being deformable upon impact by a passenger to a side of the folded window bag.
This and other objects have also been achieved according to the present invention by providing an air bag module in a motor vehicle, comprising: a container mounted along a roof frame of the motor vehicle; an air bag arranged within said container; and a deformable energy-absorbing element mounted in or adjacent said container.
An additional energy-absorbing element, mounted in or at the container for the window bag and integrated in the air bag module, permits the safety device for impact with the passenger to be installed easily and cost-effectively. Thus, the passenger is protected against injuries not only at the time when the window bag expands from the container in front of the hard side impact parts in the vehicle after a crash signal by being filled with gas (for example, from a gas generator), but also when the window bag is not filled. In the event of a collision, which does not yet cause the window bags to be filled, the passenger collides with the energy-absorbing element, which is disposed additionally next to the folded window bag, yields by being deformed and, at the same time absorbs energy and protects the passenger against a hard collision with the side wall lying further back relative to the window bag or with the roof frame of the vehicle. The element, extending along the vehicle roof frame as a deformable pipe or as a foamed object and constructed to absorb energy as it is being deformed, can be fixed at the side of the air bag in the direction in which the air bag unfolds. Thus, the air bag module is not wide towards the passenger space. For this reason, the energy-absorbing element advantageously is mounted to a container that is fixed to the roof frame of a vehicle and in which a window bag is positioned. Thus, the element can effectively dampen a head impact of the passenger when the force of the impact is below the threshold for releasing the window bag.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.